Obscene
by OrneryTexan
Summary: Decided to give this one more shot, extreme slash. RJxHammy.


-1**Obscene **

**Warning: **extreme slash ahead! If you disapprove of this turn away now!

It was passed 9:30, almost everyone was asleep…almost everyone.

RJ was lying against the tree, he couldn't get to sleep, he felt restless, someone was constantly in his mind, a certain hyperactive squirrel named Hammy.

"Man, why can't I stop thinking about him?"

Just mentioning his name ties his gut in a knot, and made his lower private area tingle a little, he was a little confused at the feelings, he never felt this way before…so full of lust.

He got up and started walking around, hoping that it will clear his mind, he walked far out into the woods just to have a little alone time, but that time didn't last long when someone ran and tackled RJ to the ground.

'HI RJ!"

"Jeez Hammy, do you always have to do that?"

He was rather a little uneasy seeing Hammy, he thought he was asleep.

"I uhh, thought you were asleep." he said nervously.

"No, can't sleep because I gotta find my nuts because I ran out of cookies and we cant get more because it's too late and…"

"OK, I get it, anyway…why don't I help you."

He wanted to be by him, and it was a perfect time since everyone else was sleeping, he had the strongest urge to be with him, get close to him, and maybe even…kiss him.

A few minutes passed of nut searching, every minuet passed his lust increased, he almost couldn't bare it, but he didn't want to do something he might regret, especially if it meant raping him to fulfill his desires.

This was it, he couldn't hold it in any longer, he had to do something to get rid of the feeling, something to temporarily satisfy himself, he walked up to Hammy and put his hands on his shoulders and stared into his emerald green eyes.

"Hammy…I…uhh, well…" he took a deep breath. "Please forgive me."

He leaned forward towards his face, but to his surprise Hammy leaned upward and kissed him first, the kiss lasted about 4 seconds, RJ enjoyed how soft his lips were, when they parted Hammy wrapped his arms around RJ's waist and dug his face into his chest.

He put his right hand on Hammy's head and his left on his hip and held him.

Hammy picked up his head and stared at RJ.

"RJ…I have these strange feelings, I don't know why…but I think I love you."

RJ was a little dumbstruck at that statement, almost like a stroke of luck…what was he thinking, he soon realized he felt the same way, and was not just dirty perverted feelings, he really loved him, so he leaned forward and returned the kiss, but instead he put his tongue in his mouth, exploring and tasting all that was Hammy.

He laid them on the ground, and they continued kissing, exchanging saliva, licking each other and feeling each other, RJ felt like he was on fire, his body temperature was rising at the extent of the passion he was feeling.

He was also getting a little exited in his area, and he could see that so was Hammy, then he smiled and gave Hammy a very seductive look, he slowly reached down and softly groped Hammy's growing member, he gave a little jolt of surprise but RJ told him not to worry and to enjoy.

He slowly moved his hand up and down Hammy's member, and he moaned in pleasure, but RJ thought he deserved more, so he licked his lips, and put his member into his mouth.

Now he was moaning with greater pleasure, RJ continued to suck and lick his now fully erect member; Hammy grabbed RJ's head and began rubbing his fingers across his fur.

"Ohhh…faster…please."

RJ did just as he wanted, and went faster, taking a few stops for air, Hammy continued to moan and his breathing grew louder.

Then Hammy started to feel something, like something ready to let out, then in an explosion of ecstasy, Hammy released his cum all inside RJ's mouth, RJ swallowed some of the salty tasting liquid and then lifted his head, some cum dripped out of his mouth.

"Tasty…" RJ said while starring at Hammy, then he leaded over and kissed him, exchanging the cum that was still in his mouth with Hammy's.

Now RJ was fully erect, he laid on top of Hammy and asked him if he could do something…Hammy nodded his head but gave a worried look in his eyes.

"Don't worry…" he whispered into Hammy's ears. "…I'll be gentle."

RJ then positioned himself, and while Hammy was holding his hand he entered, he made sure to go slowly as to not hurt Hammy too bad, but he still gave a tiny shout of pain.

Hammy gripped tightly at RJ's hand as he fully entered himself, then he began moving in and out in a steady rhythm, Hammy's expressions of pain were still visible in his face which gave RJ second thoughts, but as he slowed down Hammy yelled.

"OH GOD, DON'T STOP!"

RJ could tell that the pain had gone away, and began pumping faster and faster, they both moaned and their breathing went harder.

RJ continued to fuck Hammy, then he started to feel a tickle feeling, then he felt like something was ready to burst out, he continued for a while, and just before he reached the peak of sexual pleasure, he quickly pulled out, and shot his load all over Hammy's face and chest.

Then RJ laid on top of him, and they both shared a kiss, and out of exhaustion, fell asleep for the night.

Authors Note: if you didn't read the warnings above and read this anyway, I wont be held responsible for any emotional scars, so don't complain to me.


End file.
